


Glimpse: Soulmate AU

by KpopDork14



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopDork14/pseuds/KpopDork14
Summary: Short visions, confusing feelings and a whole lot of drama is in store for the reader.





	1. Chapter 1

“It happened again.” I said into the phone as soon as Jihyo picked up. A loud gasp is heard on the other side as she begins to talk quickly.  
“What did you see?!” She asked.  
“I know he has dark hair now! Before it was blond!” I said excitedly.  
“Wow, and I remember he had it brown before that, jeez, your soulmate really likes to dye his hair.”  
“I know, and this is the third glimpse I’ve had this week, I wonder if I will meet him soon.” I said thoughtfully. Everyone in the world has a soulmate. And there are certain ways people can get hints as to who it is. Some have tattoos of the initials, others can feel their soulmates feelings or some even have a timer. I get small visions, or glimpses as I call them, about five seconds I can see parts of who my soulmate is. Sometimes I see his hands, or his smile; I’ve seen his hair so many times. It may be weird but although I am waiting for my soulmate, I have a boyfriend right now. Many people have partners and then after they find their soulmates, the other person understands completely.  
“I think you should try to focus and really try to produce a glimpse by force. You need to figure out how to send your soulmate a signal.” Jihyo said.  
“I know but it doesn’t happen like that, you know how random it is.” I said. The phone beeps loudly, I look over and I see my boyfriend calling me. “Gotta go JiJi, Taehyung is calling.”  
~ ~ ~

“My baby~” Taehyung exclaimed as he embraces me tightly. I can’t help but giggle as he pecks my face all over. It’s been about two years since I’ve been dating him and our relationship is amazing. Taehyung doesn’t see in color until he meets his soulmate, everything is black and white to him. I honestly hope whoever gets to be his soulmate will treat him rightfully.  
“Anymore glimpses?” He asks. I nod slightly, ruffling his hair as he gives me a grin.  
“He’s dark haired now. But I still haven’t seem his face yet.” I said.  
“Ah, I wonder why he does that..” Taehyung said getting quiet as he grips my hand while we walk to a coffee shop. The sweet scent of coffee hits us as we walk in; the inside of the shop was decorated simply, photographs and followers all over. I go up to the counter while Taehyung goes to get a table.   
“Hiya Lisa.” I greet the girl at the front. Lisa smiles widely before grabbing two large mugs.  
“The usual for you and Tae?”   
“Ofcourse.” I said grinning at her.   
“Alright, oh and there’s a new waiter and he’s gonna give your order at the table. He’s cutie too.” Lisa giggles. I shake my head while handing her some money.   
“Oh Lisa, you’re so boy crazy!” I reply.   
“Hey, I can’t help it okay, I still need to find my soulmate!”  
“So do I!” I pouting.  
“Yeah but if you don’t at least you’ll have Tae~”  
I sigh, a small smile creeps on my face. I know she’s right, and I do love Taehyung, but I will always want to find out who I’m meant to be with no matter what. There are some rare cases that someone finds their soulmate, but their soulmate already found theirs. Like my cousin Sehun, his soulmate was Luhan, but Luhan found someone else who was his soulmate and they got married. It was really devastating, but Sehun eventually found someone and while hey aren’t soulmates, they really love each other.  
I leave Lisa and turn to walk back to my table with Taehyung when all of the sudden I crash into someone, cold coffee pouring all over my shirt and pants as I fall on my butt.   
“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I’m such an idiot.” A handsome boy, with the most angelic face said. I can’t help but stare at him, but quickly take his hand that he extended to help me up.  
“N-no it’s okay. It’s my fault, I didn’t see where I was going.” He said as Taehyung ran up to the scene.   
“Baby! Are you okay?!” Taehyung asked as he gives me napkins. I nod at him, turning back to the flustered boy.   
“I-I can buy you a new shirt or maybe give you free coffee next time.” He stutters. “Ah, I actually have an extra shirt.” The boy scurries to the back of the shop and then returns with a large shirt.   
“Thank you. But how will I return it to you? Oh, I’m Y/N by the way.” I said as he shakes my hand.  
“Minghao, Xu Minghao. I can give you my number. Then we can meet somewhere.” Minghao said with a shy smile.   
“Thank you again. I return it later.” I said as I excused myself to change. As I walk towards the bathroom, my vision blurs and I stop in my tracks as a glimpse hits me,  
I see a quick flash, and Minghao is talking with my soulmate. My soulmate’s back is turned towards me, and just as he’s about to face me, the vision vanishes. I gasp loudly, leaning against the wall to secure myself. How could it be? Minghao knows my soulmate.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been a full week since I’ve seen Minghao and since then I’ve only had one more glimpse since. Taehyung was a little sad when I told him about what I saw, but he continued to be so supportive. I walked to the apartment where Taehyung and his friends were renting; I hold onto the boxes of take out I have bought for them. A thunder of footsteps follow after I ring the doorbell. Jungkook opens the door as he grins at me, greeting me with a hug.  
“Hello to you too Kookie.” I said with a smile.   
“Where’s the food at?” He asked eagerly. I roll my eyes but hand over the food as I walk into the apartment.   
“Taehyung, Y/N is here.” Jungkook said as he starts eating. Taehyung scurried into the room, he wraps his arms around me and picks me up.   
“My girl is here, I can be happy now.” He said happily.   
“Ewww, stop with the lovey dovey shit. It makes me nauseous.” Yoongi groans as he enters the room, stopping by the kitchen to grab a box of food.  
“Oh whatever Yoongs, you and your girl are worse than we are.” I retort as he chokes on his food.   
“Not in public, and who told you that?!” He exclaimed.  
“Your girlfriend dumbass. Who else? Deep down your so soft Yoongs. So soft.” I teased. He only snorts in reply before going back into his room. Taehyung still clings to me, resting his head on mine. Once again, my vision blurs and I’m whisked away into a vision. I am seeing through my own eyes this time. My arms around wrapped around my soulmate, I can feel the weight of his head on top of mine. He wears a red sweater, and I can even smell the scent of him so vividly. It stops and I’m back with Taehyung.   
“Oh my-baby? Are you okay? Why are you crying?” Taehyung asked. I didn’t even notice the tears slipping down my face. I look up at him, and whimper softly; Taehyung’s eyebrows furrow. He brings me to the couch and sits me down.  
“I-I could feel and smell him Tae. I could feel the warmth of his body. This is the first time I’ve had a glimpse like this. I don’t even know that I could have one like that.” I said.   
“Maybe it’s a sign that you’re so close to him. I think it’s about time that you give Minghao his shirt back. Maybe that will lead you to him. You can do this Y/N.” He said thoughtfully. I lean over to him, giving his cheek a kiss. He smiles at me, and embraces me tightly, and for some reason he trembles.  
“You okay Tae?”  
“...I just have to get used to the idea that you won’t be mine anymore…” He whispered.   
~ ~ ~  
My heart beats loudly against my chest as I knock on the door of Minghao’s apartment. I can’t help but noticed that the noise from the inside dies immediately before someone opens the door.  
“Can I help you?” A blond haired boy asked as he leans against the door.  
“Is Minghao here by chance? I have something for him.” I reply. The blond nods before walking away. Minghao comes to me, a smile on his face.  
“Long time no see Y/N. I’m glad this time we meet without coffee.” He said with a grin. I laugh at his remark and pull out his shirt.   
“Thank you for lending it to me by the way. And I was wondering if I could ask a favor?”   
“Of course, I still feel really bad about the coffee thing. What’s up?” Minghao asks.  
“Well first off, my only connection to my soulmate is that I can see small visions of him. And I saw you with him in one of them...So I was wondering if you can help me find him. My only physical connection to him now is you.” I said biting my lip nervously. Minghao blinks a couple times before grinning widely, his pearly white teeth flashing at me.   
“Hell yeah I’ll help you! And boy do we have our work cut out for us. I have a ton of friends.”  
~  
“You actually smelled him!? How is that even possible!?” Jihyo cried as I shush her.   
“Quiet, we’re in public JiJi!” Lisa said as Jihyo stuck her tongue out at her. The three of us sit around a small table in the mall’s food court sharing a basket of fries.   
“I’m not even sure. I was hugging Tae when all of the sudden I was in a glimpse.” I said. “Minghao said he’ll introduce me to his friends and well, we all know what will happen if I see my soulmate.”  
“Y/N what if one of his friends is also my soulmate!?” Lisa gasped with her eyes wide. I giggle as Jihyo nods in agreement.  
“It could happen...Come with me to the party tonight. We’ll see what happens.” I said as my phone rings.  
“I heard there was a party and you are going to it.” The voice said.  
“Well hello to you too Namjoon.” I roll my eyes but a small smile appears on my face.   
“I’m going, Jackson and BamBam will be there. So incase some drunk creep is there you know you have bodyguards.” He said.  
“Oh my god Joon, you’re too much. Taehyung will be there idiot.” I said.  
“I was joking and I know, he said you might find your soulmate tonight.” Namjoon said, there was a slight coldness in his voice.   
“Joon, don’t give me that voice. You were lucky enough to find Jade the first try, both Tae and I have agreed to be okay with it.”   
“I know, but you don’t know what I know about Tae.” He said. I looked to Lisa then to Jihyo confused.   
“What’s that supposed to mean?” I nearly whispered.  
“I can’t tell you. He’ll tell you when the time is right.”


End file.
